


Panties.

by strwbrryharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Harry, Bottom Harry, Boy x boy, Brat Harry Styles, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Dom Louis, Gay, Harry Styles - Freeform, Innocent Harry, Kinky, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Princess Harry, Romance, Sexual Tension, Smut, Sub Harry, Top Louis, Underage - Freeform, age gap, bxb - Freeform, fem harry, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwbrryharry/pseuds/strwbrryharry
Summary: "Excuse me sir, do you have any panties? I- um kinda made a mess.." In which Louis is greeted by a small boy at the coffee shop, with such a casual question.Wattpad: strwbrryharry





	1. ♡- 01.

**Author's Note:**

> this story is posted on wattpad!  
> my username is: strwbrryharry  
> head over there for faster + already published updates. xx

✧ I. ✧

Louis was sat at his usual coffee spot, right in the corner of the cozy restaurant with a large window to the left of him.

He smiled softly at the young girl who brought him his plain coffee, already digging out a five dollar bill and giving it to her.

It was a routine for Louis. There was no rule at the restaurant to tip whoever served you your coffee, but the older man felt the need to anyways.

Hell, he was 24 and still single. Maybe giving out some money would give him some luck with a love life.

With a shake of his head, he sighed softly while scrolling through the rubbish on his laptop. He was suppose to be paying attention to the online meeting his job was having right now, but was instead lurking through tumblr.

After minutes of scrolling through useless things, Louis was startled by the restaurants door slamming shut. He peeked his head over towards the front, seeing a short, curly headed boy trotting in with his mudded old converse and a rather short skirt.

Louis couldn't help but to lick his lips in curiosity, taking a sip of his coffee with his eyes remaining on the youngest. He was pretty, flawless skin and feet turned slightly inwards.

His hair was a chocolatey brown, each strand curling in different directions. Louis wanted to brush through his locks and tidy the kid up a bit.

When the mysterious figure turned down the isle where Louis was sitting, Louis fixed his posture and averted his eyes. He didn't wanna be fussed out today for being a creep. (Yeah, that had happened before.)

In Louis' favor, it wasn't long before he felt the presence of someone standing at his table, blue eyes slowly looking up from his laptop, only to be met with the boy who had just entered the restaurant.

Louis took the chance to observe him. His hair was completely wild and he had just the largest of green eyes, bottom lip all swollen and red from biting down on it. His skirt was a baby blue and showed off his curves nicely, a fresh wet stain right at his crotch-

Wait... Louis' eyes widened at the alarming view, averting his eyes when the male in front of him cleared his throat. Louis felt like a total asshole.

The boy went ahead and made himself comfortable in Louis' booth, leaving Louis with knitted eyebrows with how bold the young boy was. This was his seat, right?

"Excuse me sir, do you have any panties? I- um kinda made a mess.." His voice was slow and a bit raspy, it not taking long before the pretty boy bit down on that damn plump lip of his.

Louis' blinked in shock, not sure if he heard the boy correctly, "I-I'm sorry, what?" Louis sputtered out in utter disbelief, his own face turning a bit red.

"Any panties, sir. Do you have any by chance? I just- Um- I had an accident..." The boy trailed on, shifting uncomfortable with his voice lowering. Louis wasn't sure what 'accident' this boy had, but he had an idea.

Fuck. What, did the kid cum in his briefs? And worst of all, panties. If Louis thought he was going to hell before, he was definitely going now with the sinful thoughts building up.

"You like wearing panties?" Louis asked, ignoring the strangers question rather than helping the kid out. He cleared his throat and looked around the restaurant, making sure no one was picking up on this conversation.

It was obvious the kid in front of him was quiet a few years younger than himself. Yet here Louis was, having his own filthy pleasure in what the boy was asking him as he sipped his coffee.

"Yes I do actually, but it isn't something i'd like to be wearing when there's sticky cum drying up in them. Can you help me or not?" The boy snapped, causing Louis to choke on his beverage.

He didn't expect the innocent boy to have such authority in him, Louis coughing to clear up his throat.

"I don't actually, sorry for pressing.. How old are you anyways? Didn't your mum teach you not to talk to strangers. There's a lot of sick people out there that would probably get off to that absurd question of yours, bambi." Louis spoke slowly, observing the boys actions.

He could see the boys face suddenly flush from Louis statement, no longer seeming as confident like he was before.

The boy pursed his lips together, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at Louis, "Sixteen.. and mum's not in the picture. I'm perfectly fine with caring for myself."

"And my names not bambi, it's Harry." The boy stated, now leaning slightly over the table. Louis hummed in interest, linking his hands together, eyes lingering over the so called Harry's pink lips.

"Louis Tomlinson. Now I don't know why you'd ask me of all people for some panties, but the only help I can give is washing them." Louis explained, now closing his laptop to let Harry know he had his undivided attention.

Harry's eyes seemed to brighten with Louis' offer, the sixteen year old just happy to be out of such sticky panties. "I can really come over, Mr.T?" Harry asked with a large smile, the excitement already showing in his eyes.

Louis bit down on his lower lip, shifting in his own seat with the thought of such a cute boy being alone with him. In Louis defense, the kid wasn't exactly innocent- considering he had cum stained in his panties.

Louis didn't even bother asking why, there was already a bit of pressure building up in his own pants with the alluring kid in his sight, "Just- Yeah, yeah." Louis breathed out, not even bothering the lecture.

"Yes! Mr.Tomlinson I can even show you all my favorite skirts and we can play with my dollies! You'll love them all they're so, so sweet. I promise!" Harry grinned, bouncing up from the booth.

Harry's small hands were already tugging Louis up from his own spot, causing Louis to stumble out of his seat with a small groan, "Bambi, please slow down, I promise we have all the time in the world." Louis muttered, waving a goodbye to all the workers as the nymph pulled him out the restaurant.

Louis had no idea what he had just gotten himself into, and even worse, how much this boy was about to ruin him.


	2. ♡- 02.

✧ II. ✧

Louis managed to pry the touchy kid off of him believe it or not, the so called _Harry_ trailing a few feet ahead of him.

If Louis couldn't hold Harry's hand, Harry insisted he walked in front of him for safety. _'Safety my ass.'_ Louis thought to himself.

With Harry's little statement, it was clear to Louis now that Lucifer was definitely amongst him. His damn eyes wouldn't move from the sight of Harry's long legs–

More specifically, the glimpse of white panties that would show if the youngest walked with just enough bounce.

Louis simply bit down on his lip from the sight, steadying his breaths with each step, the fabric of his jeans now slightly rubbing against his clothed cock.

The thoughts of easily fucking Harry in the back of his car were become more vivid with each step Louis took. How easy it would be just to grind his hard cock against the small boy.

This kid was going to get Louis in so much fucking trouble. It was bad enough a simple thought stirred Louis with arousal, but now he was _purposely_ trying to look up a sixteen year olds skirt.

His mind was disgusted, honestly, but here Louis was, shamelessly getting off to just the sight of Harry. Even the boys smell was enough to leave Louis with dilated pupils.

"Lou, why's the car parked _sooo_ far away?" Harry suddenly asks, coming to a complete stop and turning on his heels to look at the man.

Louis shifted uncomfortably, his heart rate picking up a bit with the possibility of Harry seeing his raging boner.

"I-It's actually right up here, H. The all black one." He explained, managing to keep his voice steady. Louis needed time to gather himself before he did something stupid.

Harry hummed softly while nodding his head, skipping to the car Louis described without a second thought. He was well aware of his skirt swaying slightly up, not caring of his panties flashing Louis.

Harry had to admit the older man sparked his interest from the start, hinting why he picked him out of all the people in the restaurant. Harry could've easily asked a young lady rather than a business looking man, but what fun would that be?

"Oh Lou, I really do like your car! You must live in a really, really big house." Harry stated, tugging on the car door handle when Louis unlocked the car.

Louis tensed, the boy clearly not minding where his finger prints touched. So far he could already spot a hand on the passengers window, "God harry, please watch where you put your hands." He muttered, slipping into his own side of the car.

Louis could hear a faint sorry fall from the boys lips, his cheeks turning a rosy pink now. Louis couldn't help the small smile on his thin lips, shaking his head as he started the car.

All Louis could ask for at the moment was Harry being blinded to the tenting in his pants. There was no way to exactly hide this with the attractive boy being so close now.

Oh, but of course Harry's green orbs noticed what Mr.Tomlinson was trying to hide, subtle smirk now playing on Harry's cherry lips. 

Harry crossed one leg over the other, playing with the hem of his skirt once the two were off to Louis' home. His thin fingers purposely brushed the material up, Harry biting down on his lower lip in the mean time.

His eyes stared out the passenger window, Louis' reflection showing clear in Harry's luck. Bambi could see Louis knuckles now a faint white as he gripped onto the steering wheel, trying so hard not to break concentration from the road.

This wasn't enough for Harry though. He wanted Mr.Tomlinson to look and become even more flustered than he already was.

"Mr.Tomlinson?" Harry spoke up, lolling his head to the side to look at him. Louis hummed in response, wishing that the young boy would turn his head again. Away from Louis' perverted problem.

"Why're your trousers dented? Is your willy hard, Lou?" The nymph asked, words slow and teasing. He shifted on his hip, licking his reddened lips with such an innocent smile present.

Louis' eyes widened, the boy taking him off guard, "Fuck, Harry-" Louis breathed out, not exactly sure what to say. The most he could get out was stumbled words that didn't even add up.

Harry was becoming impatient with Louis' reply, a flustered Louis very much amusing in Harry's eyes, "Did my virgin panties make you hard, Mr.Tomlinson?"

His eyes stayed on the 24 year old, hand brushing up the baby blue skirt as he spoke, loving how bothered the older man was starting to look.

Louis took in a sharp breath, gripping onto the steering wheel, "Stop it, Harry." Louis growled through clenched teeth, the precum already making his boxers a bit wet.

He could feel how hot his face was, red to the sight of others just by Harry's filthy words, "Why? 'Cause it's true?" Harry asked, a bit of amusement lingering in his voice.

Louis sighed heavily, finding it best to ignore the nuisance and speed up just a bit once in the familiar neighborhood. He was going to break at some point, he could tell.

All Louis wanted was to be as far away as possible from Harry, not wanting to slip up. He wanted to just get this kids belongings washed and send him out the damn door before anything worse happened.

But in Louis' favor, that wasn't going to happen, now was it? It was obvious with the adoring eyes Harry had for the house Louis had pulled up to.

"Where can I put my stuff?!" Harry exclaimed, as if he was staying for good. A dimpled smile was now on bambi's face, no longer being the scandalous boy he once was in the car. In fact, Harry was back to the innocent boy he presumed to be when first meeting.

Louis swallowed hard with the thought of this nymph staying in his own home. He didn't have to _think_ of doing something stupid now. He in fact _knew_ he was bound to do something stupid.


	3. ♡- 03.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember, this story is on wattpad! (: xx

✧ III. ✧

"Please, be careful. Don't touch anything unless you've asked, got it?" Louis asked, authority in his voice once the two were in the nicely decorated home.

Harry nodded lazily, all the lovely porcelains, flowers, and statues fogging up his mind. He could almost say everything in this home was as beautiful as Louis.

Harry went to brush his finger tip across the smooth porcelain despite Louis request, suddenly stumbling from Louis wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Harry! No touching, remember?" Louis scowled, looking down at the sixteen year olds green eyes. His lips were a glossy red with faint teeth marks indented in his lower lip.

"Let's just get you up to your room before you break anything.." Louis sighed, easily leading Harry up the marble stairs, Harry's bag in his own hands at some point.

After a short walk down the hallway and a right turn, Harry was greeted with the guest bedroom. The covers were a clean white, pillows fluffed, and walls faintly pink.

There were vases of flowers in about every section of the room and Harry automatically fell in love with the beauty of it. It just felt so homey already.

Harry giggled, jumping on the bed and landing straight on his tummy. He inhaled the new scent deeply, the bedding smelling of Louis.

Louis, Louis, Louis was all that ran through his bubbly mind. Harry was in complete bliss. Here he was in such a luxurious home with such a beautiful man. All for free, too.

He was well aware of his skirt being slightly lifted from the jump, too lazy to fix it and just subtly lifting his arse up from the mattress, "Lou, it's so gorgeous, I love it all. And the bed feels fantastic." Harry practically moaned, stretching his arms out.

It had been so long since having a comfy place to stay, Harry shamelessly making his way through dirty old hotels and rundown apartments.

Louis stared fondly at the young boy, biting down on his lip with the sight of him. Harry was such a tease and Louis knew the boy was fully aware of his actions.

"Mhm, well i'm glad you're comfy, H." Louis mumbled, clearing his throat before heading over to the bed and placing his hands on Harry's hips suddenly.

This was it.

He had the very moment to fuck the pretty whore under him like he deserved, mouth practically watering at the distasteful thought.

Harry jolted forward when icy hands met his pudgy hips, grip just strong enough to leave faint marks on the boys' pale skin.

Harry looked over his shoulder in the slightest confusion, seeing Louis practically leaning over his smaller body with dark eyes.

This was what Harry wanted, right? To have a quick fuck with the older man? All of the thoughts left Harry's heart pounding.

What if he wasn't ready to give up his virginity yet? What if it was just his stupid cockiness making Harry think that way.

"Mr.Tomlinson, I don't-" Harry begun, pausing when he felt a squeeze on his left hip. He had no idea what was happening, thoughts of Louis just there to cloud his mind.

"Quit babbling, bambi. Just want these damn panties to wash." Louis muttered bitterly, eyes glued to the boys briefs.

God his cock was already so hard, and at this very moment it didn't matter anymore if Harry noticed it. Harry was beautiful and exotic.

" _Oh_ , yes. They need to be washed. Sorry, sir." Harry whispered, lifting his hips up more to help Louis.

Bambi was practically supporting his weight on his knees now, head hung down low with the reddest blush on his face.

The minutes seemed to pass so slowly. Knees wobbly, creamed panties half way off his fleshy ass, and Louis continuing to pull the thin fabric down achingly slow.

Louis had such a gorgeous view of the young ones ass from here, virgin hole puckered with just the perfect color. He wanted to touch the pure boy in all the right places.

_Be his first._

His breath hitched, tongue sliding over his thin lips before carefully brushing a hand over Harry's flawless skin. His ass was so meaty, Louis wanting to squeeze and mark the boy, yet refraining.

Harry sat patiently on his knees, pushing his ass back into Louis' touch. He just felt so good on his skin, Harry couldn't resist. His own smaller cock was now starting to harden.

Louis took note of this and just chuckled, finally slipping Harry's panties off of his smooth legs.

He took note of the now dried cum stained in Harry's cotton panties, glancing down at the boys hairless genitals.

Louis casually kneaded the boys ass, not hesitating to lay a sharp smack on his ass before lifting Harry's skirt down.

" _Lou-_ " Harry instantly bit down on his lip to stifle the moan, face practically falling into the pillows.

He smirked, shaking his head and balling the panties up in his hand to later wash, "Such a filthy boy, Harry." Louis spoke, "Cock already hard for a man you don't even know."

Harry's breathing was now uneven, hips dropping on the bed and forcing himself to look at Louis. He was embarrassed by the slightest, taking note of Louis' own growing bulge.

"Harry, Harry." Louis shook his head at the mess of the boy, "Lunch will be ready in a few, so please don't do anything stupid. I think we both wouldn't want that pretty skirt getting stained." Louis smirked, hinting on the small precum already showing on Harry's skirt.

Harry pursed his lips together, feeling the blush creep up on his pretty face, "Just go wash my panties, Louis! You're not being nice." Harry pouted, throwing his book bag at Louis.

The boy rested his head on the pillow, knees slightly up to his chest with just the tiniest smile while looking up at Lou. He really was a pretty man, Harry thought.


	4. ♡- 04.

✧ IV. ✧

Louis shut the washer lid after loading it up, deciding to throw in a bit of his own clothes so he wasn't wasting water for just a pair of panties.

The 24 year old didn't know how to make much, so he settled on making the two of them grilled cheese instead of what Louis usually fed himself; a bowel of ramen noodles or a bag of chips.

Louis sighed softly while leaning against the counter, watching the bread turn to toast from the heat. He really didn't know what he was doing with his life right now.

He had a complete sixteen year old in his house right now who wore panties and skirts. Not to mention how he left Louis with raging boners... Yeah, that was completely normal.

Louis rolled his eyes in disgust. He felt like a teenage boy who couldn't control when his dick got hard, only Louis wasn't a teenager.

He was a 24 year old _grown man_ getting off on the appearance and actions of a practical child. He felt so disgusting.. Knowing he had acted upon his sick actions just a few minutes ago-

Leaving this small boy with a swollen cock. Leaving himself with such filthy thoughts of relieving the beautiful nymph.

Louis hadn't realized the toast was burning until he smelt a gross smell, cursing himself and scooping up the now burnt sandwich.

He bit down on his lip, sliding the sandwich on his own plate. It obviously wasn't going to be Harry's.

Louis started on the next sandwich, this time making sure his attention was kept on the sandwich instead of thinking upon his sins.

♡

Harry was spread out on the large bed, hands gripping onto the bed sheet and focusing on the nice feel to it. _Not_ thinking of the slightly sticky mess building up between his thighs at the moment.

As much as he wanted to relieve himself, Louis said not to do anything stupid so he was sticking to his request, no matter how much pain he was in at the moment.

Harry let a soft groan escape from his lips, deciding to just roll onto his tummy and keep his face buried into the pillow. Louis had been cooking for quiet some time, Harry was almost positive he could get away with a quickie.

The helpless boy slowly rocked his hips against the mattress, sensitive cock rubbing against the foreign texture of his skirt. It didn't matter that his pretty skirt was going to get dirty with his cum, because it felt absolutely amazing.

He adored his skirts very much, yes. Harry would never want to ruin his beautiful skirts, but this was much too important. Besides, Louis had a washer that got rid of every stain!

The thought of this left Harry feeling a bit less naughty of a boy, even with his filthy actions being naughty as of now.

So he continued to rut against the bed despite what Louis said, soft gasps escaping his lips with each sloppy roll he put effort in.

Harry bit down into the pillow to muffle the growing moans, his emerald eyes rolling into the back of his head with such enormous pleasure flowing through his body.

Maybe just maybe he was getting off on the thought of Louis walking in and catching him. 

Harry was a moaning mess and flushed face, the warm feeling in his lower tummy building up just like it had when he made a mess of his panties.

"Lou, Lou.." Harry chanted, the mans' name suddenly falling so freely from his plump lips when nearing his orgasm, "A-Ah!"

"Here Harry, sorry for taking so long-" Louis paused in the middle of the room, dropping the plate of food with his face automatically turning red from walking into Harry's private time.

Harry let out a string of curse words suddenly, cumming heavily onto his baby blue skirt with jagged breaths, gripping onto the bedsheets while coming down from his high.

Louis blinked twice, yelling at himself mentally for feeling another stiffy coming on, Harry slowly lifting up his head of messed up curls, whole face an ever deeper shade of red now.

Harry sat up from the bed, biting down on his lip from the sensitivity and turning to sit on his bum slowly, working up an apology, "I know you said not to Lou, b-but it started to hurt and I was bored.."

Harry felt a sudden wash of guilt come over him, not understanding why tears were starting to cloud his vision over disobeying a whole stranger.

Louis stayed still in his spot, honestly not sure what to say after walking in on Harry. He noticed that Harry was starting to cry and it concerned Louis, thinking it was because he walked in on him.

"Bambi please don't cry, love. I'm so sorry for walking in on you. Please stop." Louis rushed out, holding the boy close to him as a bit of panic set in.

He really didn't want Harry to leave if he was being completely honest. It hadn't even been a day but Louis already felt connected with the boy.

"W-what?" Harry sniffled, shaking his head and pushing Louis just a bit so he could look up at his face, "No, no. I touched myself when you said not to, Lou. I'm naughty and bad and I made you drop our lunch!" Harry sobbed, gripping onto Louis' shirt.

Louis took in a sharp breath. Harry was upset because he touched himself? It was wrong that Louis' tummy flipped a bit by the boy wanting to be submissive, but what wasn't wrong with Louis now a days?

"Harry it's fine, i'm not in control of what you do." Louis explained, combing his fingers through the boys tangled curls. He decided to just drop the subject, not wanting Harry to be anymore upset than he already was.

"Lets just get you in the bath. I can make us something else and we can even like, get to know each other since you're practically a stranger." Louis teased, smiling down at Harry to cheer him up.

Harry let out a weak giggle and nodded, wiping away his tears and sniffing, "Do you have any bubbles, Lou?" Harry asked, lifting up his arms in request for Louis to carry him.

Louis smiled, easily lifting Harry up and placing him on his hip as he walked to the bathroom, "I do actually. Especially for you."


	5. ♡- 05.

✧ V. ✧

Louis had just finished adding the bubbles, setting them aside and looking down at Harry with a small smile, "Go on in, bambi. Just call if you need anything." Louis begun, hand on the doorknob before being interrupted.

"Louis you can't leave! What if I fall in the tub or need help washing my hair?" Harry asked, gently tugging on Louis' shirt to get him away from the door.

Harry gave a dimpled smile, appreciating how cooperative the older man was being. He sat Louis down on the toilet seat and placed a sloppy kiss on his forehead.

Louis swallowed hard, blushing as always and averting his eyes from Harry when he started to strip from his shirt. Harry was just stripping in front of him like it was nothing, Louis didn't understand.

Harry tossed his shirt to the side, stealing a few glances from Louis during this time. So maybe Harry wanted Louis to watch him change, there wasn't anything harmful about that. They were both boys anyways.

Harry unzips his stained skirt, pulling it down just above his hips before Louis spoke up, "Harry you can't just do that- Fuck, i'm not even bothering to turn around!" Louis groaned, quickly becoming frustrated with himself.

Louis turns himself around and nervously bites down on his lip, his leg starting to bounce now with the nerves. Why the hell was Harry so easily content with getting naked in front of a _stranger_?!

Bambi just giggles, shaking his head at Louis' silliness and finally having his dirty skirt to his feet, "So silly, Lou. You act like you don't have a willy yourself. And don't act like I haven't _seen_ it." Harry sneered, stepping into the warm bath with growing bubbles.

Harry sinks into the warm water, the bubbles hitting his chin due to how low he was in the water. Harry sits up some, licking his lips and resting his head against the tubs edge, eyes wandering over Louis.

He noticed Louis' leg bouncing and how anxious he seemed, Harry not understanding why he was acting so weird now, "Louis? Did I do something wrong?" Harry speaks up in a quiet tone, eyebrows furrowing in concern.

Louis didn't even bother to reply to the young boy, too busy spaced out in his own thoughts.

Oh no.. What if Louis really was mad at him? What if he didn't want to be around Harry anymore?

Harry sits up in worry and pushes his curls out of his face, wet hands grabbing onto Louis' leg and shaking it, "Louis, you said you weren't mad at me!" Harry yelled, tears on the verge of falling again.

Louis looks down at Harry, brushing his hand off his thigh and catching glimpse of a tear rolling down his cheek.

Damn this kid was sensitive.

Louis sighs and shakes his head, wiping away Harry's tear with the pad of his thumb, "I never said I was mad at you, Harry. It's just fucking mind blowing how open you are to being naked with another man you don't even know!"

Louis didn't mean to raise his voice, but he was honestly just so confused with everything. A sixteen year old boy comes to him out of _all_ people, asking for panties, inviting himself to stay, and now stripping without a second thought!

Harry backs away from Louis, looking down at the popping bubbles and rubbing the tears from his green eyes, "It's just that we're both boys, Louis. I didn't think it really mattered."

Louis looks down at the small boy, shaking his head, "Well Harry, yeah, but I'm older than you. You have to be more cautious anyways, Harry. Remember how I said there's a lot of bad people who'd take advantage of you?" Louis reminded, keeping his eyes locked on Harry's face.

He didn't need to see anything else on accident- even though the thought was exciting.

"But i'm careful, Lou. I know who's bad and who isn't and you're not bad."

He stared down at Harry, his words honestly annoying him a bit. It was so easy to put on a mask and Harry didn't understand that.

Harry didn't even understand that he was giving him fucking boners left and right! Or how much Louis wanted to look up those pretty skirts Harry loved so much.

Louis was a complete mess, he was shameful.

"Well since you're not talking, can you at least help me wash up?" Louis could hear the attitude in Harry's voice, Harry taking the chance to shove the washcloth in his face.

Louis raised an eyebrow in complete shock. Did Harry not understand anything he just said?

"What? No Harry you can do it yourself-"

"No I can't! My arms can't reach my back." Harry protested, cracking an innocent smile. He fluttered his eyes at Louis, biting down on his lower lip with the cloth held up in the air.

Louis grumbled, finally giving in and taking the stupid wash rag from Harry. He couldn't believe he was sitting here washing this kid.

Harry grinned and turned his back towards Louis, feeling the suds on his back and the cloth texture, "Thank you Louis." Harry sung, giggles easily falling from his lips.

Louis nods, admiring each freckle on the boys small back. He watched the soap showing up on his milky skin, slowly dragging the cloth down his lower back.

Louis forced himself to not go any lower, thinking of how it wouldn't be appropriate, "Here, hun. Think you can wash your hair while I put the clothes in the dryer?"

"Yup." Harry takes the cloth and finishes up on washing, getting his hair wet in the mean time. Louis got up from the seat, stretching out his limbs before being interrupted.

"Lou, when I get out what do I wear?" He asks, looking up at him curiously. He didn't have any panties and his shirt was much too day time for the time it was now.

Louis takes in a breath, shuffling awkwardly with his hand on the door, "Uh, I guess you could use some of my clothes.." Louis suggests, already thinking about Harry in his oversized shirt as he left the bathroom.

Oh, this boy was ruining him.


	6. ♡- 06.

✧ VI. ✧

Harry toddled out the bathroom, towel hanging on his shoulders as he ran down the hallway, going back to his bedroom.

He looked around the room for his clothes while pouting, confused when there was none insight, "Louis! You forgot my clothes!" He screams, plopping down on the bed and swinging his feet.

Louis comes rushing in with folded clothes in his arms. A yellow shirt that was sure to swallow Harry whole and a pair of boxers he could fold over to stay on his hips.

Harry smiles wide at the older man, muttering a thank you and letting go of the towel, "Can you help me with the shirt, Lou?" He asks innocently, lifting up his arms.

Louis takes in a breath, setting the clothes next to Harry without letting his eyes wonder. He didn't even want to know if his prick was out of the towel he just dropped from his shoulders, "Sure, hun."

Louis slides the shirt down Harry's slim arms, cracking a smile when a head of curls pops out from the neck of the shirt, "Hi." Harry giggles, brushing his curls out of his face.

 _'So cute.'_ Louis thinks to himself, tucking a strand of hair behind Harry's ear without second thought. The green eyed boy blushes and bites down on his lip.

"Your panties are still drying so Im just giving you these to wear in the meantime." Louis explains, showing Harry the checkered boxers.

Harry's smile fades when he sees the hideous item, "What on earth is _that_?" He grimaced, pushing Louis' hand away in disgust. There was no way in hell he was  
going to wear those ugly panties.

Louis chuckles, a bit taken back from the boys words, "They're boxers, bambi. You know, what boys _usually_ wear." Louis teased, keeping the boxers in his hands.

"Well I don't like wearing boxers. Those are for boys that aren't princesses and i'm obviously a princess, Louis." Harry crossed his arms over his chest, crawling off the bed with the long shirt slipping up a bit on his pale thighs.

Harry couldn't care less. He liked showing off his body and he knew he had an affect on Louis. If Harry could, he would honestly be sucking Louis off right now.

Louis glances down at the short male, unsure about him not having anything underneath the shirt, "Harry, you can't just roam around without any drawers on. You're going to be showing off all your bits and glory." Louis gestures, his voice raising slightly.

Harry shrugs with a smirk, flipping his shoulder length hair before skipping out the room, "Not like you wouldn't enjoy it!" He sing-songs, those damn giggles leaving his pink lips.

Louis balls his hands into fists, groaning in frustration and throwing the boxers on the bed. He needed those panties to be dry before he sees anything he really shouldn't.

♡

Louis heads downstairs shortly after, seeing Harry spread out on the couch with his small feet propped up on the couch arm.

He was humming a little tune while looking up at the ceiling, sitting up abruptly when hearing Louis, "I'm bored, Louis. Can we watch the telly, please?" Bambi asks, now on his knees to look at Louis.

"Uhm.." He fiddles with his hands, not too sure if he wanted to go with being so close next to Harry. What if he shifted the wrong way and Louis got a glimpse of that perfect ass? He wouldn't be able to contain himself, fuck.

"Oh please Louis! At least i'm not making you play with my dollies." Harry reminded, smirking.

Louis could only sigh. Watching a movie was better than playing with stupid dolls.

He heads over to the two-person couch, sitting as close to the edge as possible to avoid any contact with the nymph.

Harry only grins, too oblivious to why Louis was so far away as he practically throws himself onto Louis' lap. He snatches the remotes from the side of the couch, bun shifting onto Louis' crotch, causing a groan to leave his lips instantly.

Louis' larger hands gripped onto Harry's clothed waist, trying his best to carefully move the youngest directly off his _dick,_ "Harry, babe _,_ please just sit on the couch." Louis gasps, the air suddenly becoming a bit warmer than it was before.

Oh my god, he was going to get a fucking boner while Harry was on his lap!

Harry whines, shaking his head which caused his body to move just a bit, "You can't tell me what to do. I'm my own person!"

Harry lays his back onto Louis' chest, blowing his hair out of his face and turning on the TV. Harry wasn't even trying to give Louis a hard on, his intentions were to just relax on Louis and watch a movie with him.

He hums, flipping through the TV channels absentmindedly before giving up on looking for a dumb movie. Harry sadly couldn't even read half of what was on the screen.

This brings frustration, Harry throwing the remote to the side and bouncing on Louis' lap, "Louis it's stupid! There's no good movies on!" He practically screams, not realizing how bratty he was acting.

Louis curses, face becoming red when Harry bounced on his clothed cock. Did he not understand what type of action he was doing?

"Just settle down, H. We'll find som– _Ah, fuck!_ " Louis practically moans, throwing his head back so easily. Harry was now fully bouncing on his cock, Louis' rough hands gripping onto Harry's pudgy hips and grinding him down onto his lap sloppily.

Harry stops with his bouncing, letting out a soft gasp when he felt something hard poke his bum, "Oh, no.." He whispers, turning his head slightly to look at Louis.

His green eyes meet Louis' blue ones, the heat on Louis' face seeming to radiate to Harry's since his own cheeks were turning red, "Im sorry, Mr.T. I didn't know–"

"Shut up, Harry." Louis growls through clenched teeth, subtly rolling his hips up against Harry's perky ass. He couldn't stop at this point; it was all too _good_.

Harry's breath hitched, biting down on his lower lip with widening eyes. The butterflies were building up in his tummy with each move Louis made.

Harry could only keep his hands on his thighs, completely in shock with what was going on. He was nervous, but it didn't stop him from meeting Louis' hips.

Louis easily turned the boy around so they were face to face, noticing how bright of a green his eyes now were. He didn't care about Harry's emotions at the moment, too caught up in nutting his damn pants.

Harry moaned softly, hesitantly grinding his hips against Lou with soft gasps. Louis noticed how the boys shirt was tented slightly, allowing his hands to rub up Harry's pale thighs.

He had enough sense not to touch Harry without asking, understanding he was already probably scared with what was happening, "T-Touch me, Lou." Harry chokes out, becoming agitated with Louis just rubbing over his thighs.

Louis hums in response, licking his lips and feeling his hard cock slip against the crevice of Harry's ass just a bit, "Want me to touch you, yeah?" Louis grunted, purposely ignoring what Harry wanted.

"Look at you, such a slut for me." He whispers, leaning in close to Harry's ear, running his lips over the boys soft neck.

Harry cries out, wanting so badly to be touched as he grabs onto to one of Louis' big hands, trying his best to lead him to his swollen cock, "Daddy, please. Can make you cum." He mumbles so easily, rocking his hips against Louis.

Louis could only moan, a quiet _'fuck'_ escaping his lips from how filthy Harry's words were. He allows his hand to wrap around Harry's length, heart race picking up from his actions.

He was a good size for a sixteen year old boy who was still growing, but of course no where as big as Louis.

"To think you were innocent.." Louis flicks his wrist achingly slow, his lips attacking Harry's porcelain skin, making sure bruises were going to stay on _his_ boy.

Harry rested his head on Louis' shoulder, moaning while lazily moving his hips against Louis hand. Harry's small hands fumbled to Louis' zipper, getting it down and sticking a hand down Louis' boxers.

He pumped Louis at a good rhythm, biting down on his raw lips when feeling the heat in his tummy.

All it took was for Louis to flick his thumb over the head of Harry's red cock, "Louis, Lou." Harry chanted, moaning so loud Louis was sure his neighbors were going to hear.

Harry shoved Louis' hand away when the pleasure was becoming overwhelming, riding out his orgasm and pumping Louis' at an uneven pace.

"Knees." Louis carefully pushed him off his lap, Harry getting situated as he watched Louis jack his own cock off now, "Open your mouth, princess."

And there Harry sat. Mouth open, wet shirt, red face, and messy curls. Harry closed his eyes when Louis ran his fingers through his wild hair, the oldest tugging roughly on his curls and aiming his load at Harry's mouth, releasing with a string of moans.

Harry waited till Louis was done, the weird substance tasting a bit odd yet sweet, "Swallow." Was all Louis said, wiping the residue of his cum on his shirt, his eyes never leaving Harry.

Harry swallowed slowly, his throat warming up a bit. He shook his head and giggled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and standing up on shaky knees, "Kinda tasted funny."

Louis chuckled, grabbing Harry by his tiny waist and sitting him on his lap, arms wrapped around him so casually, "Yeah, well now all my children are in your tummy." He joked, running his fingers through Harry's hair.

Harry looked a bit taken back, looking up at Louis with big eyes, "I ate babies?! Louis that's terrible!" Harry gasped, face filling with worry.

Louis couldn't help but laugh at the boys innocence, curious as to how he was sexual with certain shit but oblivious to the most obvious, "Im joking, Hazza. You didn't eat my children."

Harry settled down, sighing in relief and resting his head on Louis' chest. His arms wrapped loosely around his waist, green eyes closing. He hoped things didn't become even more awkward with what just happened.

Louis was left with a sleeping bambi in his arms minutes after. And as peaceful as it sounded, it didn't take long for his mind to alert how fucked his actions just were.


	7. ♡- 07.

✧ VII. ✧

I don't even know why Harry has been here for this long. I expected to just hand the kid his panties and shoo him out the door, but he was still fucking here. Still prancing around like the little deer he was, bright smiles and luscious locks shining in the light.

It's been an exact three days since the incident between Harry and I.. and I don't think I can go on much longer with ignoring the boys touch. This little minx is literally tearing me apart with each waking minute.

I enjoyed everything that happened that night– fuck, I loved it, but it was just so, so wrong. I had probably apologized over a hundred times the day after for being so sudden with Harry. I didn't even ask if he was okay with me touching him.

Each time i'm with Harry it's always him pouting for me to touch him, or him attempting to make a move on me. I can't even sleep peacefully without waking up to soft whines; it being Harry of course.

There's been numerous reasons for him insisting sleeping with me or why he was in my room in the first place.

"Louis, my rooms too cold."

Or

"Louis, i'm too scared to sleep in my room."

Or my personal favorite, (but harry didn't have to know.)

"Please touch me, make me feel good.. It hurts,  
Lou."

And I know, how could you resist to that? How bad could it be when I've already cum in his pretty mouth and dry humped him?

Pretty bad.

I like Harry a lot already, I really do, but him being sixteen is such a hazard.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by a small knock on my door, the hinges creaking when it was being pushed open slowly.

I already knew it would be the troubled little boy, probably complaining about such nonsense, "Louis?"

Harry's voice is soft and slow, laced in velvet like how soft his pale skin is. His curls are wild, each strand going in their own direction.

'So pretty, my boy.' I think to myself, but that was before I saw his full attire.

Harry appears by the door way, looking down at his now partially worn off nail polish on his toes. His face was a deep shade of red and he looked so angelic like, hands behind his back.

He was wearing a sheer pink nightgown, his now clean panties an obvious matching set and just a bit visible from the nighties texture.

There was a lace pattern on the top half of the nightgown, a good amount of it but not enough to hide Harry's pink, puffed nipples.

I didn't even want to think if they were naturally that puffy or if he had been playing with them. Not to mention the outline of his cock was growing noticeable each second.

I had expected the same old complaint, but here Harry was, suddenly crying at the doorframe, leaving me completely speechless.

"Louis," He chokes out, voice cracking in between as he looks up with wet lashes, "It's not fair." Harry is sobbing by this point, making his way to my bed and plopping down on it, the nightie raised just above the curve of his ass.

I shift awkwardly in my bed, hesitantly pulling the thin fabric down and letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding. 'What the hell was wrong with the kid this time?' I mentally groan, building up the courage to ask.

"What isn't fair, love?"

Harry rubs his green eyes, peeking up to look at me with a reddened nose, "I want you to touch me again, Louis. Why can't you touch me again?" His voice was barley above a whisper, as if he were afraid someone would hear us talk about such sinful things.

And I thought I was wrecked.

My stomach turns naturally by his words, heart even doing a little leap and it disgusts me. I don't want to have feelings for Harry. I can't.

I take in a deep breath before biting down on my lip to think, my hand running over the small of his back to try and relax him a bit.

"It's just.. It's not right to touch you, Harry. I should have never of done anything that day because here I am now, leading you on." I explain carefully, looking into his glassy eyes.

Harry sits up a bit, shaking his head frantically and getting up on his knees, "No Louis, no." His small hands are suddenly cupping my cheeks, pulling me close to his small body.

"I loved it all, felt so good sir." Harry mumbles, taking the time to straddle my lap. I instantly go to grab those meaty thighs, keeping him a good distance from my restrained cock in my trousers.

Harry trails his hands down my chest so quickly, my mind couldn't wrap around it. He's gripping at my hips to try and move himself, but my grip is much too tight on him to have him successfully move.

"Harry, please–"

"Oh shut up Louis!" Harry snaps, the tears running down much faster now. He looked so frustrated and it hurt knowing I was the cause of such negative emotion.

Harry rests his forehead on my shoulder, "Shut up, shut up." He repeats, fingers hooking on the waistband of my boxers as I lay completely still, "I don't care if it's naughty. I want it, want your hands all over me again."

Harry is pitifully rocking his hips against mine, his tears soaking my cotton t-shirt as he pulls my boxers a bit down, hands shaking more by the second.

I manage to get my hands on his wrists, Harry taking the chance to crash his lips against mine and slip his tongue in my mouth when I gasp.

His lips were softer than I could have ever imagined. Warm, cherry sweet, plump and bitable. I just couldn't get enough.

Before I realize, my body is reacting faster than my brain. I was in fact kissing Harry back, shove my tongue against his without hesitation, two muscles gliding over each other for domination in no time.

Harry's hands were on mine, guiding them up his milky thighs and making it clear to keep my hands on the soft panties I had just washed.

The boy didn't have very many panties now that I think about it.. Should probably run up to the mall tomorrow–

Wait, never mind about the damn panties. I'm having a damn full blown make out session with Harry! A sixteen year old boy!

Harry shifts his hips against my hand, a small choking sound leaving my mouth when it was very clear Harry was hard right underneath my touch.

I seem to freeze and Harry just giggles, rolling onto his back and getting his small frame right under me. His whole face was a deep shade red, lips rawly bitten, and so, so kissable.

Harry was beautiful; there wasn't any argument against that... And here he was, right under me, squirming for any sort of contact against his leaking cock.

I look down at him with wandering blue eyes, legs on either side of him and my hands just beside his face, pressing down into the soft mattress. The more I looked over Harry the more odd I felt. I couldn't quite place a finger on it– Ah.

Soft.

That's what I felt right now.

A very new, foreign feeling all throughout my body. I was a 24 year old man completely gone for a child I had just met. Harry was corrupting me and I was beginning to care less and less each day.

Harry whimpers out my name, probably uncomfortable with all my silly staring and his red, leaking cock. I'm backing away to quit hovering over harry now, only to feel his tiny hands grip my biceps.

With the greenest of orbs, Harry is gently placing a hand on my cheek again. His eyes never leave mine, lashes clumped together from the tears that had just come, "You're so pretty Mr.Tomlinson." Harry whispers out, no longer rowdy like before.

He bites down on his lip, practically stroking my cheek with an odd giggle, "Can you do me a favor? It'll be the last thing for awhile, sir. I promise." Harry's voice seems to be laced in sadness now, eyes averting from my face as if I had done something wrong.

"Uh, yeah. Hit me with it." My legs have gotten tired from all the hovering by now, being mindful not to squish the small framed boy. Harry takes in a deep breath and speaks suddenly, "If you touch me just once, I promise to be out of here by tomorrow morning."

Oh– Fuck. Really oh.

No Harry? I know it had only been three days but this kid was literally the highlight of everything, no matter how annoying he could be. I frown heavily, unconsciously sitting on Harry's pelvis and earning a groan. I had totally forgotten he was sporting a boner right now.

"Sorry, H." I mumble, sitting more on his thighs now, "So you'll like, really be gone if I do this?" My eyebrows are knitted by this point, cringing at how my voice cracked so naturally. Would Harry still leave if I didn't do this? Is there any chance on him staying here and being mine?

God that's crazy. Hasn't even been a week and I'm calling him mine. Mum would be ashamed. Harry purses his lips together and shrugs ever so slightly, "Yeah. You'll finally have me out of your hair." He laughs weakly.

My fingers comb through the chocolatey curls, a bit confused on why Harry was being so harsh on himself, "And if I want to wake up everyday to such a pretty face?" I ask on a whim, noticing the blush on Harry's pale cheeks.

"Why would you want to do that? Im not- not good." Harry stammers, catching me off guard. Was he feeling okay? How could he not see how beautiful he was? "Harry what's going on? Why are you being so odd? Did I do something?" I'm getting off of Harry by now to make sure I hadn't hurt him, but he yanks onto my shirt to tell me off.

"No, no! I'd tell you if you did something wrong, Lou. The only thing really wrong is how hard my dick has been." Harry giggles, hinting that he wanted some help, "Right, sorry." I chuckle awkwardly, looking down at the dent in his panties between us.I take in a deep breath, not too sure about what I was about to do at the moment.

I lean forward nonetheless, licking my lips and nibbling on the youngest ear, "I really want you to stay, Harry. I don't want you to leave thinking I'm using you." My hands trail down to his pudgy hips, nails running over his pale flesh in the process.

Harry takes in a deep breath, not speaking for a second, "I can't Louis. I have to go back. I can't just stay here and be a burden on you. I don't even have a proper job."

A heavy sigh leaves my lips at his nonsense, hands trailing lower on his abdominal and purposely avoiding his cock, "Well, could you promise me something before you go?" I allow my lips to trail down Harry's jawline, my tongue running over the thin skin in the process.

Harry wasn't leaving that easily.

"And what's that?" Harry spoke, tilting his head a bit to expose the untouched skin. He was so needy, so ready to have someones touch, and so responsive. I fucking loved it. I loved everything about this boy with every ounce of my heart, no matter how corny or cliché it sounded.

"Have dinner with me? I'll take you back home right after, love." A smile cracks upon my lips, playing with the hem of his panties as I wait for an answer. Harry lets out a damn giggle, fingers carding through my hair, "Sure, Lou, whatever. Now hurry up." He whines, bucking his hips impatiently. I chuckle at his eagerness, but not before sucking a dark bruise on his skin, "Patience, Bambi." I start, "You should know greedy boys don't get much." He pouts, crossing his arms over his chest with an irresistible face, "I'll cancel dinner." Harry threatens, raising his eyebrows.

I fake gasp just to play around, resting my chin on his hip and looking up at him, "Oh shush. I'm practically your lifeline right now." That kept Harry quiet after, so I start by leaving feathery kisses on the boys hips, light kisses turning into nibbling when I found his meaty thighs. Slight teeth marks and fresh love bites decorate Harry's inner thighs in just minutes, my mouth now nuzzling at his cock. My eyes stay glued to his pretty face, taking note on how his breathing was quickening from such a simple action.

Fingers hook onto the hem of Harry's panties, pulling them down and watching his pink cock bounce up, causing Harry to bite down on his lower lip and cover his face shyly, "Sorry." He whispers, as if he was ashamed of such a natural thing. I sit up some, taking his wrists in my hands to uncover his face, "You're being silly, Harry. So pretty– everything." My lips meet his once more, savoring his taste and the special moment while it lasted.

Everything felt good.

(AN: hi guys i'm so sorry for the long wait. i'm stuck on writing the smut and finally just decided to split the smut into a new chapter since the wait has been so long. so, smut the next chapter!)


End file.
